videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong
, Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Mario (occasionally) |aliases=??? |relations=Donkey Kong, Dixie Kong (girlfriend), Funky Kong, Cranky Kong }}Diddy Kong (Japanese: Diddy Kong) is Donkey Kong's companion who has gone on countless adventures with him. Diddy is a creation of the British company, ; however, he has a Nintendo logo on his trademarked red hat, probably because Nintendo owned Rare and the rights to the franchise at the time. The name 'Diddy' is a slang word used in some parts of northern England for 'small,' as Diddy is. Diddy has also gone on many adventures by himself and has even starred in his own racing game for the Nintendo 64 and later for the Nintendo DS. Creation and Development Diddy Kong shares several traits to a Spider Monkey. He has brown-colored fur, while his face, ears, hands, feet, belly and belly button (in the original Donkey Kong Country he had no visible nostrils or belly button) are exposed, showing Diddy's pale skin. He has versatile feet, and a prehensile tail, which he uses most of the time to hold certain small items or also hang on objects. Diddy Kong's face is somehow similar to Donkey Kong; however, Diddy has big eyes and a less frowned space between the eyebrows, covered in fur, as opposed to DK's. His ears are a bit big, the same size of his eyes. Diddy's eyes are usually depicted as black, although reveals blue eyes. On the other hand, gives him brown eyes. Diddy's clothing consists of a red cap showing the logo of Nintendo on its front, a red Converse shoes and a red tank top, with yellow Stars on it (the details on his clothes were first introduced in ). In , an alternate Diddy's clothing was a yellow tank top, converse orange shoes and a yellow cap. It appeared when two players wished to play independently. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Diddy Kong appears with another alternate costume as well. In the sequel, Diddy wears a purple costume & converse purple shoes . For the recent edition of Super Smash Bros. series, Diddy has a wider selection of alternate color costumes. In , Diddy wears armor, protecting him against hazards set in the game. He wears a pair of wristbands, shoulder-pads, and a cuirasse over his tank top to protect his chest. The armor is mainly yellow, but it turns to purple in case that his opponents wear a similar color scheme. Later in , when the Super Guide mode is activated and breaks a DK Barrel open, Super Diddy Kong appears. Super Diddy Kong has white fur, a white cap , converse white and blue shoes and a blue tank top. Appearances Mario Kart series Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up Diddy Kong returns as an unlockable character. He is a medium racer and his karts and bikes will follow a brown and red (sometimes also yellow) colour scheme. You can unlock him by beating 8 Staff Ghost Times. He will do the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike he rides: *'Speed:' +3 *'Weight:' +1 *'Acceleration:' +2 *'Handling:' +0 Gallery SSB4U3D Diddy Kong.png DiddyDKCR.png DiddyK.png diddy_kong_color_by_shadwgrl_d9m3as6-pre.jpg 2637367-diddy.jpg diddy_kong_s_swimming_trunks_by_kuby64_dcjt1ag-pre.png Mario Strikers Charged Football - Intro 1-24 screenshot.png Super Smash Bros Brawl - Subspace Emissary - Part 6 - The Lake (100% Gameplay Walkthrough) 10-39 screenshot (2).png DeHV7xxUwAAecdf.jpg 5d9586f467f302fe7b35e8f172f417ee.jpg Drawing.png DK-HD.jpg Strikers Diddy.png d5308a8-72a7764f-aa75-417d-a011-d2dbacb2d967.jpg QuickRemarkableAmericanredsquirrel-max-1mb.gif super sluggers diddy.jpg Super Smash Bros Brawl - Subspace Emissary - Part 6 - The Lake (100% Gameplay Walkthrough) 10-50 screenshot.png 07c748ca-84d6-50ba-bdf3-c277842261ce.image.jpg Mario_Superstar_Baseball_-_Ending_Movie_Credits_-Upscaled_1080p-_0-26_screenshot.png 1404706-rvl_dkcreturns_02ss06_e3.jpg 1297169-171496.jpg 1406803-tr_sportsmix_061510_1500_48.jpg 1049107-maple_treewayj.jpg 1417294-deeday.png d5307ry-66c50672-ff83-4402-b913-73c4f9c37a17.jpg Super-smash-bros-diddy-peach.jpg 69519951_2807375282625554_2370525384467623912_n.jpg 3063ff875cc013a8110ed16efc14eb62.jpg d5308y5-df579740-16f5-4989-9d72-ae1f0c3c0c6b.jpg tumblr_ny7tbwM9rw1umvwsao1_1280.jpg group_dkc2_03.png group_dkc2_04.png Mario Power Tennis - All Character Trophy Celebrations (HD)-screenshot.png Mario Golf_ Toadstool Tour - Doubles Match Play (Cheep Cheep Falls)-screenshot.png File:Diddy_Kong.png Super Mario Party - How to Unlock All Characters 3-36 screenshot.png _36___diddy_kong_by_pandamanu_dcq52pa-pre.jpg Mario Power Tennis GCN Mushroom Cup_ Diddy Kong-screenshot.png Mario Power Tennis GCN Mushroom Cup_ Diddy Kong-screenshot (1).png Mario Power Tennis Playthrough Part 8 (EXTRA #2 - All Trophy Animations) 3-46 screenshot.png 359-3593205_download-zip-archive-smash-bros-diddy-ssbb.jpg diddy_rescue02_by_doctormoodb-db32dye.jpg enguarde_riding_by_smiguli_d48q5qf-fullview.jpg Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Protagonists